Bleach & Teen Titans
by darkravenshadow10
Summary: Hollows are working with the villans of Jump city. Rukia teams up with the Teen titans in order to find out why.
1. Meeting Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Teen Titans.

Rukia's POV

I was assigned to a city called Jump. It was an odd city with weird villans during the daytime, but few hallows appeared during the night time.

The hallows are safe until an order comes for them.

''Beep, Beep!'' There goes an order now.

Raven's POV

I was meditating in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I floated over and opened the door. It was Robin.

'' What?'' I said.

Robin explained there was a call for someone to help. Apparently there had been attacks by someone or something in that district.

''Why can't you just take the call?'' I asked.

''Apparently, it's some sort of ghost or demon,'' replied Robin, '' I was hoping you would have more experience with it.''

I teleported away to the location and began searching for this creature.

_Whhoosh! _ I whirled around in time to see a shadow dart to another roof.

That must be the attacker, I thought, who else would jump from roof to roof during the night if they were minding thier own business?

Rukia's POV

The hallow is very close. I can sense it, but as I get near its location, a black shadow barrier appeared in front of me and a weird looking girl showed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing?'' she demanded.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I shot back.

I drew my zanpakuto and attempted to slice through the barrier, but the barrier held. The girl withdrew the barrier and flew towards me. I held up my zanpakuto in defense and was surprised when it got surrounded by cold, dark energy and thrown away. I charged towards her and objects surrounded by the same dark energy flew towards me. I retrieved my zanpakuto and sliced through them until I reached the weird girl.

As I was about to strike, I felt a high amount of spiritual energy come up from behind me.

Raven's POV

EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

What was that? I thought as I saw a huge creature rise behind my attacker.

"Hallow!"my opponent yelled and started attacking the monster instead of me.

I stopped and stared for a minute before the creature started attacking me, then I began to concentrate my attack on this 'hallow' creature.

The other girl sliced through its head and it disappeared.

I decided not to hang around any longer and flew away.


	2. Titans Tower

Raven's POV

"How did it go?" asked Robin.

"Someone already answered that call," I replied.

"Huh, but..." the rest of his reply was cut short by my slamming of the door.

Finally, I got some peace and quiet, I thought.

Just as I thought that, a black butterfly drifted through the open window.

"You!" I shouted.

Rukia's POV

Of all the places for a hollow to appear, it had to be somewhere with _that person_, just great, I thought

That's odd, there are a few spiritual energies in this building but none of them are hallowlike, I observed.

SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Never mind…

Robin's POV

I was just walking down the hall when I heard the screams of both Starfire and some other unknown creature. I took off running as fast as I could and saw a very odd sight, Starfire running in circles while being chased by a hideous white monster, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stared.

" Why don't you two go help her?" I yelled.

" With what, man?" Cyborg asked.

" That monster," I shouted.

I took two discs and threw them at the creature. To my surprise, the discs flew right through the beast and ice started forming on the giant screen. The creature was distracted for a moment only, but that was enough for Starfire to recover and start shooting at it. One starbolt made a hole in the creature but it just kept on charging at her. Starfire had to blast it to pieces. The remains of the monster started disintegrating just as a girl in a black robe and long sword burst into the room followed by an annoyed Raven.

Rukia's POV

I didn't know what was stranger, entering a room with a flying girl, a robotic boy, a green skinned kid and a masked traffic light or believing they destroyed a hollow.


	3. Greetings

Starfire's POV

As that dreadful creature was disappearing, a new person burst into the room followed by Raven. The girl with a sword stared at the disappearing remains of the beast as in shock.

I always find it hard to bear when a friend was in shock so I rushed over to help.

Rukia's POV

The redhaired flying girl who destroyed the hollow flew over and started bomboarding me with torrent of questions. Whatisyourname?Whoareyou?Anddoyouwishtobemyfriend? To which I replied,"My name is Rukia, I am a soul reaper, and yes?

At my answer, the girl knocked the wind out of me with a hug the strength of a hundred zanpakuto.

The girl who had attacked me the night before rescued me from that confinement,"Uh, Starfire, she needs to beathe."

Robin's POV

How did this girl get past cyborg's security system? Is she hired by Slade? If she is, I'll make her regret ever setting foot in here. And what does she know about wierd new creatures around here lately?

Raven's POV

Beast boy and Cyborg stared at us like we were insane. "who'cha talking to?"asked Cyborg.

"There's no one there! Aaaaggghhhh! What if they are being possessed by evil aliens?"Beast Boy turned into a mouse and ran away.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Great, just what we need, another villian.

" It's Johnny Rancid" Robin said, " TITANS, GO!"

Rukia's POV

As the new group of people I just met ran out of the building, I followed along. There was a hollow around and it was coming from downtown where the Titans were headed.


	4. New Pet

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters, ok?**

* * *

Robin's POV

Downtown, we found Jhonny Rancid. As usual, he had a new pet, what was odd about his pet was that it was similar to the creature that was in the tower. I looked over at Rukia, searching for any sign of familiarity, instead I saw a face of disbelief.

Rukia's POV

How could there be a human working with a hollow? This isn't normal!

The spiky haired boy yelled,"Titans Go!" and they jumped into battle. I ran to the hollow and started slicing at it with my zanpakuto. The dark girl, alien, and leader were attacking the hollow while the green boy and metal man concentrated thier attacks on the Rancid person. I guess they didn't want to attack what they couldn't see.

Starfire's POV

Jhonny of the Rancid has a new friend, the beast of meaness. It looks like the beast of meaness that was at the tower, maybe it has brought its friends to Jump city.

Beast Boy's POV

As i was attacking Rancid, something knocked me over. I shifted into a t rex and charged at Rancid again, something got in my way again. What was this, some kind of magic? No, it felt more like a creature that was attacking. Maybe it was some kind of invisible beast that i couldn't see. I shifted into a bull and charged straight ahead, only to run into what felt like a solid brick wall.

* * *

"...be...boy...BEAST BOY!" I looked up to see four concerned faces leaning over me. "What happened to Rancid and his pet?" "We took care of Rancid, you ok, Green bean?" Cyborg asked, " I didn't see any pet." "I didn't see it too, but there was definitely something there."

"Why couldn't you two see it?" Robin crossed arms and stared curiously at us. Raven and Starfire were also looking oddly at us. Was that my imagination or did I see a shadow hovering near them where no one was standing? Wait, there seemed to be another person there. I rubbed my eyes and the person was gone, but the shadow stayed.


	5. Seeing Things

Robin's POV

I don't know what game Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing, but it was getting old fast. It could've gotten them killed when Beast Boy was swatted out of the air. Rancid's pet didn't even move that was Beast Boy thinking, charging straight into the beast like that. Its skin was like a rock wall.

"Alright, Cyborg, Beast Boy, what were you able to see?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Rancid trashing up the city." Cyborg said.

"Same as Cy, but I felt something that wasn't there." Beast Boy replied.

"What're you two talking about?That monster was as clear as day!" I said, beginning to get annoyed.

Rukia's POV

I decided to get involved before there was a fight or something.

" They can't see me, normal people can't" I told the teen in multicolored clothing.

"But Raven, Starfire and I can all see you," I replied.

Raven's POV

"Robin, we're not exactly normal, are we? I'm half demon, Starfire's an alien and you aren't exactly the average person on the street," I said.

"Well, neither are Beast Boy and Cyborg." Robin snapped back.

Cyborg's POV

Ok, looks like they've lost their minds. I think I should prove to them nothing's there. After all, if my sensors can't pick it up, it isn't there. I walked over to where they were with my arms outstretched and felt nothing but empty air. Starfire,Raven and Robin all had expressions of shock on their faces.

Starfire's POV

Cyborg just walked over and put his arm through my newest friend. I flew over to see if she was ok.

"Did his arm just go through you? And you're unhurt, how?" Robin asked.

"You're not from this realm," Raven stated.

Rukia began," I'm from the Soul Society, I'm ok because normal people can't to~EERGGHH!

Beast Boy's POV

Hah! My hunch was correct. They were talking to the shadow I saw earlier. Since the shadow and Rancid's pet couldn't be seen, but I could feel that Rancid's pet was there, maybe I could tell if the shadow existed too.


	6. Discoveries and Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Teen Titans.

Cyborg's POV

Beast Boy ran towards me, then jumped up and tackled the air in front of me. He came crashing back down, but instead of touching the ground, he was _floating?_

Beast Boy's POV

Ha, I knew something was there. Unlike Rancid's pet, whatever the shadow was, it felt soft and squishy.

I heard Starfire exclaim, "Beastboy! Why must you attack our friend?"

From beneath me, I heard a female voice chant, "Hadou #1, Shou."

A large force threw me away from whatever I was lying on top of and tossed me across the street.

Robin's POV

At least, now Beast Boy and Cyborg knew that Rukia existed, even if Cyborg was still doubting us a bit. I decided to ask the Soul Reaper a few questions.

" What do you know about these monsters that have been appearing around the city?"

Rukia replied, " Well, those monsters are called hollows and they are human souls that have become evil and try to feed on other human souls...

- A little while later -

"...And do any of you have any clue as to why the hollows might be cooperating with the humans of your area? I have not heard of this happening anywhere else." Rukia finished.

"We have never encountered hollows before, so I don't have any clue, Raven, do you have any idea?" I asked.

Raven's POV

Well, the hollows are unlike anything I have encountered before, but if they were souls, maybe Trigon has something to do with this. If he is involved, whatever he is planning would not be good for humanity.

I decided not to voice my fears so my teammates would not worry, since it had only been a month since Trigon decided to end the world.

"No." I replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for not updating for a long time. In the summer, I got a virus that crashed my old computer. When fall came along, school started and I was buried with homework extracurricular activities for a little while. I'll try to have the next chapter up during winter break, if not sooner. Thank you and review plz. :)


End file.
